No Man's Land
by SandieBrody
Summary: What would happen if two different assignments from two different teams who come from two different agency's met at one place to collect one person who is wanted by the two different agency's?... Sry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**No Man's Land**

**What would happen if two different assignments from two different teams who come from two different agency's met at one place to collect one person who is wanted by the two different agency's?... Sry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!**

Willow Brandt was slowly walking through the dark and dingy alleyway of Prenzlauer Berg, Germany.

She was thinking about her distant cousin, William Brandt who she hardly knew, but from what she had heard, he was one of the best, that was why she had become an IMF Agent.

She was wearing jeans and a hoodie, trying to blend into the shadows.

Her mission, should she choose to accept it, was to arrive at a party on Wichertstrasse Road at some big-ish house, and interrogate a man only known as Charlie Bruckner or The Viper as he's known on the street.

Allegedly he had a chemical formula that creates a gas that kills it victim in an orthodox way... but the IMF knows that in the wrong hands it could be a national threat and be used by terrorists.

That was why she had been sent...alone... to destroy it, but first she needed to know where it was and to do that she needed Charlie.

Willow stopped off quickly at her safe house to change into something more party-like.

She had 23 minutes till door knock at the party...

)(

15 minutes away just exiting the train station was Lena Fitz, a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent...

She and her partner, who at that moment wasn't there, had traveled from Manhattan to Germany.

Her assignment was to interrogate a man who was about the sell a chemical formula.

His name was Charlie Bruckner and after she had to collected the formula she would have to also collect him and all three of them were to return back to Manhattan.

She was wearing a a red dress and black boots with shades so to hide herself in just in case, she was 13 minutes away from arriving at the party...

)(

Willow had changed into a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and tight leggings and had 7 minutes to walk around the block to the party, this party was going to consist with gangster, drug-dealers and everyone against the police but she wasn't there to arrest, she was there to interrogate and afterwards she was given permission to kill him so he could not tell anyone else...

5 minutes later she could see the bright lights of the the house she was heading towards and sped up, she walked casually up to the door and whispered in the dude's ear, "Appointment to see Mr. Bruckner" In her alias' accent, most probably Russian and the dude at the door opened the door.

Inside a DJ was playing really loud electronic songs, Willow headed to the stairs and she gradually climbed up them, halfway up she glanced over the dance floor and saw a women dressed in a red dress and black boots standing by the bar.

Willow didn't think must about her and carried on up the grand staircase where people were smoking and dealing drugs were...

)(

Lena had arrived out side the building with 3 minutes to spare and whispered in the doorman's ear, "I'm here to see the famous Viper"

After entering she made her over to bar and order a non-alcoholic drink... She turned around and began searching people.

Tippy Gomez a drug lord who was dealing cocaine.

Mrs. Fuzzy a prostitute who friend was killed in Manhattan the week before.

She looked up to the stair and noticed a women wearing a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, she was heading towards Charlie domain... She could also be after him.

So Lena, who was quite suspicious now, decided she would follow...

She swiftly dived up the stairs two at a time and at the top she looked around and saw many men stare at her with their mouth wide open, being a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent made her athletic and obviously sexier, she straightened her dress and hurried on...

Lena hurried around the corner of the corridor but stopped when she noticed a figure wearing a black jacket and short black skirt, it was that women from on the stairs and it looked like she was going to storm Charlie's room, with a gun in her hand and spare ammo in a slot on her belt plus a back-up in her ankle holster...

Lena knew something didn't look right when she saw her for the first time...

Lena quickly jumped into the nearest room, she yanked her dress and boots off to reveal a tight leather cat-suit in which she had put on before arriving in Germany.

She slotted her ammo in her gun and check her knife was in her belt, for the first time since arriving she remember to inform her partner Romeo Hill, a relative to Agent Marie Hill, what was going on.

He was waiting a few blocks away, in case of an emergency...

"Romeo, do you copy... I have a another party after The Viper be ready to run..." She called on her wrist communicator.

Before waiting for a reply Lena swung the door open and held her gun in front of her to see the women still crouched outside the door...

"Hey, you move away from that door and come slowly to me!" Lena called out. The women corresponded.

)(

Willow had quickly whipped her t-shirt and trousers off to which she had her IMF supplied outfit on.

She geared up with her guns and weapons and quietly skimmed over the Charlie's door and she stood listening...

Willow must have been standing there for no longer than 2 minute before she realized someone was watching her...

They went... but came back after just over a minute and quietly shouted, "Hey, you move away from that door and come slowly to me!"

I did as she asked...

)(

"Who are you?" Lena asked pointing her gun at Willows head.

"Who... are... you?" Willow retorted.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and I'm guessing your some kind of Agent too!" Lena explained.

"Well since were hopefully on the same side we might as well get to know each other... I don't think Charlie going any where fast!"Willow muttered and they both lowered their guns. "I'm Agent Willow Brandt, IMF. You?"

"Agent Lena Fitz, S.H.I.E.L.D." Introduced Lena.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" Willow asked.

"It used to stand for **Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division **and then **Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate **but now it's just **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**!" Lena explained quickly.

"Oh, O.K so why are you here?" Willow quizzed.

"I'm here to collect the formula... why are you here?" Lena suspiciously asked.

"I'm here to destroy the formula..." Willow exclaimed and slowly backed up to the door. "Just stay out of my way!" Willow suddenly snapped and kicked backwards and twisted around.

"NO!" Lena lunged forwards.

"CHARLIE BRUCKNER GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Willow shouted and began firing random shots.

Charlie's henchmen pulled out their automatic weapons but before they could straighten them out they were killed.

"Please, don't kill me!" Charlie squeaked with his arms in the air.

"I'm not going to... yet... just tell me where the chemical formulas are!" Willow snarled.

Lena rushed in and pleaded, "I need to take him back with me, you can't kill him!"

"But I have to destroy the formula!" Willow shouted over her shoulder.

Lena ran over and pushed Willow around so she could look her in the eye...

"Look, I'll make you a deal, if you destroy the formula..." Explained Lena. "...I will take 'The Viper' back with me, with you killing him!"

Willow thought for a moment before, "Fine!"

But what neither of them knew was that Charlie had acquired his gun while they had been talking...

"No-body is going to take me!" He growled before raising his gun and switching it between them two...

Willow and Lena looked at each other before Lena called "Romeo, assist!" On her wrist communicator.

"Who... Who's Romeo?" Charlie wondered out loud.

Behind them the glass window blew inwards throwing up millions of tiny pieces of glass everywhere.

A black, hi-tech Agent swung in, he was wearing black trousers and a black harness over his tight t-shirt.

"I'm Romeo!" He said raising his head to revealing his blond hair which was quite long but stuck up with a quirky look.

His blue eyes were piecing and he smiled before he jumped on Charlie's back and wrapped his arm around Charlie's neck and whispered in his ear, "Tell those... pretty women... where your chemical formula is... or I'll break your neck and we'll turn your whole life upside down to find it!"

Charlie was suddenly really scared and pointed to a briefcase next to a chair, "It...Its over th... there!"

Willow shrugged, "Well, that was easy!"

Lena walked over and picked it up, Willow followed.

Romeo pulled Charlie's head sideways and stabbed a small needle in it, "Now we can get him out of here easier!" Romeo explained before dragging Charlie's body to the window, fitting him with a harness, and attached a rope to him before throwing him out.

Romeo exited with Willow and Lena...

When they had left the building they went to a black van which was park directly under Charlie''s window and on top of the van was Charlie's sleeping body, Romeo pulled it off and loaded it in the van.

"Well, thank you for helping Agent Brandt, here's your payment for help us, you can do what ever you want with it!" Lena gave Willow the case and turned around to get in the van.

Willow smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me!" She walked away into the shadows.

Lena and Romeo started the van and began their journey back home to Manhattan...

**And hopeful you would have enjoy this One-Shot!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
